Kohaku
18 (Currently) |gender = Female |height =5.7 |hair = Blonde |eye = Blue |weight =102 lbs |nationality =Japanese |status = Petrified |petrification = Year 5741 (Petrified by Kirisame)Dr. Stone Manga — Chapter 121, Kohaku is Petrified along with Ginro. |family = Kokuyo (Father) Ruri (Older sister) Byakuya Ishigami (ancestor) Lillian Weinberg (ancestor) Connie Lee (ancestor) Darya Nikitina (ancestor) Yakov Nikitin (ancestor) Shamil Volkov (ancestor) |occupation = Power Team |affiliation = Ishigami Village Kingdom of Science |mangadebut = Chapter 9 (Cameo) Chapter 16 (First Full Appearance) |animedebut = Episode 4 (Cameo) Episode 6 (First Full Appearance) |japvoice = |engvoice = |imagegallery = Kohaku/Image Gallery |haircolor = Blond |eyecolor = Blue |caption = Kohaku (Anime) }} is a young woman who a descendant of modern humans. She is Ruri's younger sister and the daughter of Kokuyo. She is one of the protagonists of the series. Appearance |-|Manga= |-|Anime= Kohaku is a beautiful young woman of average height with slim, but curvy figure, a delicate face, blue eyes, and blond hair tied-up in a ponytail. Her appearance is that of someone who appears to be mixed heritage of American/Japanese, denoting her heritage as the descendant of Ishigami Byakuya and Lillian Weinberg. She shares a resemblance with her older sister, Ruri, but has wild hair in comparison to her sister's soft, flowing hair, and a slimmer body. Her clothing consists of a crude, navy blue dress with a rope tied in the middle, and uniquely shaped stone sandals. Personality Kohaku is a kind young woman, caring deeply for her sickly older sister, willing to participate in the tournament for her hand in marriage just to protect her. This care extends to her comrades, and anyone she's loyal to. In addition to this, she has a hotheaded personality, often reacting in anger to being called a gorilla or lioness due to her strength and physicality. She also acts on her emotions at times, going against rational thought and rushing in. Kohaku also has a bit of a teasing side, asking Chrome if he could fall for her to to her resemblance to her sister. She's repeatedly impressed by Senku's scientific creations, although at first it took her a while to accept that it's not simply magic. Kohaku excels at fighting, hunting, and general survival skills. She is a tomboy by nature, having little interest in more typical feminine activities and has little knowledge about them, although she does seem to enjoy some lavish clothing that was provided to her. She possesses a sharp instinct and intellect. Perhaps because of her instinct, Kohaku seems to be a good judge of character. She was able to deduce that Gen was the kind of person who, despite being able to lie without batting an eye and claiming to only work for his self-interest, cherished his loyalty and friendship with Senku. She also recognized that Chrome was in love with Ruri but hadn't realized his own feelings yet, and was able to read Senku's personality to an extent. Similar to Senku, she doesn't seem interested in romance, previously claiming to have fallen for Senku when she meant that she found him interesting as a person. She has shown to hate shallow or selfish men, at first disliking Gen for wanting to switch to Senku's side due to the apparent benefits switching would reap. However, Kohaku later she describes that the kind of man she's into: "Men, who for what they believe in, will keep putting one foot in front of the other, for all eternity, chipping away at progress."Chapter 121, Page 4, Panel 1. Abilities and Skills Kohaku appears to be well known in her village due to her combative abilities, as both Kinro and Ginro were afraid of her. Tsukasa, a world class fighter, stated that she would have been famous for her fighting abilities back in the Pre-Petrifaction world. Physical Abilities Kohaku possesses great strength and endurance, credited by Chrome to be one of the few superhumanly strong individuals within the village, being able to carry a heavy pot filled with hot water on a daily basis for her sickly older sister, Ruri. But her more notable traits are her speed and agility, which makes her highly proficient in close-quarters combat. When fighting, she attacks with a flurry of blades and kicks. She also possesses quick reflexes, as she was able to easily stop an attack from Kinro and Ginro when they both attacked her. In addition to all this, Kohaku is gifted with incredible eyesight, being able to spot Tsukasa and Senku from afar, and finding oil from just the aerial view of the hot air balloon and a map. Hunting Kohaku is an accomplished hunter. She caught a wild boar for Francois with ease, when they were looking to capture some for their farm. She's one of the most reliable people when it comes to hunting. Additionally, her extraordinary eyesight helps in all these endeavors. Instinct Perhaps because of her experience in hunting, Kohaku possesses a sharp instinct, able to discern information and situations correctly. Intelligence While not as smart as Chrome or skilled as Kaseki, she proves to be quick on the uptake in understanding of some of the science Senku demonstrates, and the complex strategies they use in their endeavors, like her covert acts to send Senku supplies and critical information despite the lack of 2-way communication and her illiteracy. Equipment Kohaku wields two primitive-looking knives and an orange-colored buckler. Later she discards her dual knives in favor of the Katana that Kaseki and Senku forged for her and the other warriors. Stats History Kohaku was born around 3,700 years after the mysterious petrification incident. After her sister Ruri becomes ill, she brings Ruri hot water to buy her time. Plot Vs. Tsukasa Arc She is first briefly seen, tending a fire. Science Kingdom Arc She witnesses Tsukasa take Yuzuriha hostage and nearly kill Senku and later attacks him. Tsukasa traps her under a tree and after she is saved by Senku, using a pulley. She decides to take him to her village. She uses Kinro's gold spear to capture lightning for Senku. Village Games Arc She helped Senku win the village games to protect her sister Ruri from Magma. She is disqualified after being tricked by Mantle and Magma. She is careful with the things in making the "cure all". Vs. Hyoga Arc She gains a katana after Kaseki and Senku forge iron weapons. She is almost stabbed by Hyoga, but is saved after Gen sabotaged his weapon. Communications Arc She defeats Homura. Treasure Island Arc She, Ginro and Amaryllis are sent to infiltrate Ibara's forces. She allows herself to get petrified to save Ginro. Trivia *Her name Kohaku is the Japanese word for Amber is also a fossilized tree resin. *In the cover of Chapter 17, her eyes were mistakenly shown as yellow/brown, even though it was stated that she has blue eyes. This mistake was later fixed with the cover of Chapter 22. *Kohaku ranked 2nd in the 1st Character Popularity Poll. **She was close to rivaling with Gen, who ranked third place. *Her name is based from the character Kohaku From Inuyasha Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ishigami Villager Category:Post Petrification Humans Category:Kingdom of Science Category:Article Stub